death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Jioto576
Presentacion Miniaturas y demas ideas queridas MyFatherHatesMe.jpg|Zuko Vs Todoroki I'm still back there my dear brother.jpg|Kamina Vs Gyro Zeppeli I'mGoingToKillEveryone.jpg|Akira Fudo Vs Garou I'mOnlyStartingWithTheShow.png|Mettaton vs Nonon Jakuzure LittleAnimeGirls.png|Panty & Stocking vs Popuko & Pipimi TheRealMeanOfPerfection.png|Kars vs Meruem TimeMaids.png|Kurumi Tokisaki vs Sakuya Izayoi HomosexualShippings.png|Gon Freecss vs Mako Mankanshoku Who Says Sarge vs Soldier is the true battle of the 4th of July Bitches.png|Funny Valentine vs Senator Armstrong CuteLet'sSeeHowYouDieInMyIce.png|Kula Diamond vs Cirno IDidItForYouMyLove.png|Darth Vader vs Esdeath MonstersSwamp.png|Shrek vs Sully BabosasVSPlasma.png|Eli Shane vs Star Lord PresidentWaifusOfJioto.png|Makoto Niijima vs Medaka Kurokami LittleGirlsWithGodessPowers.png|Reimu Hakurei vs Madoka Kaname YouAreDeadRightNow.png|Akame vs Speed Of Sound Sonic KungFuGirls.png|Jolyne vs Chie It'sNotUseBastard.png|Silver vs Tatsumaki ButlerVSMaid.png|Sebastian Michaelis vs Tohru ReversedFuture.png|Goku Black vs Reverse Flash BagelHeadvsHeadOnFire.png|Tsuna vs Giorno MastersOfKungFu.png|Po vs Puño de Hierro Calladasxd.png|Blake vs Mikasa OOF.png|Tom vs Coyote TetsuoVSMagneto.png|Tetsuo Shima vs Magneto MidoriyaDiesForThe10000000000000Time.png|Akko vs Deku SPONGEMEMRGUMBAL (Jioto).png|Gumball vs Bob Esponja BattousaiVSYoroyasha (Jioto).png|Gintoki vs Kenshin Episodios favoritos 12172018thanosvsdarkseidthumbnail.png|1.Thanos VS Darkseid Weiss_VS_Mitsuru_DB.jpg|Weiss Schnee Vs Mitsuru Kirijo Megazord VS Voltron (Official).jpg|Power Rangers Vs Voltron GundamVsOptimus.jpg|Optimus Prime Vs Gundam AfroVsJack.jpg|Afro Samurai Vs Samurai Jack Carnage VS Lucy update.jpg|Carnage Vs Lucy 11262018roshivsjiraiyathumbnail.png|Roshi Vs Jiraiya Ultronsigma thumb-0.jpg|Ultron vs Sigma Strange VS Fate offivial.jpg|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro offi.jpg|Jotaro vs Kenshiro Crash VS Spyro offic.jpg|Crash vs Spyro Nightwing VS Daredeviloff.jpg|Nightwing vs Daredevil MarioVSSonic (2018) (2).jpg|Mario vs Sonic (2018) MegamanBattleRoyale.jpg|Mega Man Battle Royale BatmanBeyondVSSpiderman2099.jpg|Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 Batman VS Spiderman.jpg|Batman vs Spider-Man Iron Man VS Lex Luthor Official.jpg|Lex Luthor VS Iron Man Ragna VS Sol Badguy.jpg|Ragna The Bloodedge vs Sol Badguy Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED.jpg|Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED Dante vs Bayonetta.jpg|Dante VS Bayonetta Sephiroth VS Vergil (Official).jpg|Sephiroth Vs Vergil Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie.jpg|Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie Luke VS Potter.jpg|Luke Skywalker Vs Harry Potter Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom.jpg|Darth Vader Vs Doctor Doom Mewtwo Shadow.png|Mewtwo vs Shadow Godzilla VS Gamera.jpg|Godzilla vs Gamera Ryu VS Strider.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hyriu 2056984-1490200102793-DB 074 2.jpg|Venom vs Bane GRLo.jpg|Ghost Rider vs Lobo Sasuke VS Hiei DB.jpg|Sasuke vs Hiei Episodios mas decepcionantes Naruto VS Ichigo O.png|1. Naruto Vs Ichigo Ben VS Green Lantern .jpg|No fue del todo malo pero..............Joder Yoshi VS Riptor.jpg|Esto es una idea terrible ademas de que es pisoton Starscream VS RD.jpg|Porque? Yang VS Tifa.jpg|Tenia un concepto interesante pero la cagaron con el resultado Aquaman VS Namor off.jpg|La senti como un inicio muy mediocre Blackvsmaker.png|Fue aburrida de cojones Captain Marvel VS Shazam off.jpg|Basura trending Android 18 Vs Captain Marvel.jpg|Conexiones? Natsu VS Ace (Official).jpg|''Fuego, enserio?'' Thor Wonder.jpeg|El resultado es incorrecto a mas no poder, su animacion estuvo chafa y demas cosas TMNT Battle Royale.jpg|Fue un desperdicio Zitz VS Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo el primer Zoro y Raiden xd 2056984-1488209621129-DB 073b.jpg|Un buff innecesario, pocas conexiones y chistes malos Aang VS Ed.jpg|Hay tantas cosas malas con esto que creo que me cansaria de decirlas DBX Favoritos Bendyvscuphead.jpg|1. Bendy VS Cuphead DBX - Jotaro VS Yu.jpg|Jotaro VS Yu DBX mas decepcionantes Saitama VS Kenshiro.jpg|Saitama vs Kenshiro Spawn VS Alucard.jpg|Mal Animado, aburrido y rapido Combatientes preferidos Edward Elric.png|Edward Elric Lucy.png|Lucy Jotaro.png|Jotaro Sonic (Smash Bros. Ultimate).png|Sonic Spyro the Dragon.png|Spyro Mario SSBU.png|Mario Guts.png|Guts Boba.png|Boba Fett Vader.png|Darth Vader Luke.png|Luke Skywalker Dio.png|Dio Brando CarnageAnalisisi.png|Carnage Hulk..png|Hulk Iron-man-mark-iii marvel silo.png|Iron Man C Data Users DefApps AppData INTERNETEXPLORER Temp Saved Images Spider-man-render-by-bobhertley-d5qlcde.png|Spider-Man Ruby Rose.png|Ruby Rose Yang.png|Yang Xiao Long Superman.png|Superman Goku.png|Goku Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Naruto.png|Naruto Metal Sonic 2012.png|Metal Sonic Afro Samurai.png|Afro Samurai Kenshiro.png|Kenshiro RyuSF1.png|Ryu Strider Hiryu.png|Strider Hyriu Ken ssbu.png|Ken Shadow.png|Shadow Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet Killua Zoldyck.png|Killua Akame.png|Akame Saitama.png|Saitama Aang.png|Aang Godzilla.png|Godzilla Dio.png|Dio Brando Yoshi SSBU.png|Yoshi Shovel Knight.png|Shovel Knight Luigi.png|Luigi Wario.png|Wario KingDedede.png|King Dedede Aquaman.png|Aquaman Weiss.png|Weiss Schnee Wolvie.png|Wolverine Mis temas favoritos Mis temas fanon TokyoBladeByJioto.png|Tokyo Blade (Masane Amaha vs Ken Kaneki) BizarreLagannByJioto.png|Bizarre Lagann (Johnny Joestar vs Simon The Digger) Queen'sBox (Jioto).png|Queen's Box (Medaka Kurokami vs Makoto Niijima) Memes TheguysofthewikiXdddd.jpg|La wiki in a nutshell MemePuercoParaElMaestroToshiki.jpg|Marranadas Hattersgonnahate.jpg|Haters gonna hate Cosas Random MisPersonajesFavoritosBingo (Jioto).png|Bingo de personajes favoritos